obsolete dream and flame underworld: ask or dare (mogeko)
by emalf lover
Summary: I am doing mogeko characters ask or dare and OCs are allowed here as well. I got the idea from @Nimi The Knight and @ZheAwesome Mintbunny but I love obsolete dream and the flame underworld alot more. mostly emalf and vendetto!
1. intro

hi im fireholt66 and this is my first ask or dare book and get the idea from HanaCatSky and IIYosafireII ask or dare books.

you can ask questions or dares for the characters of the obsolete dream comics and flame underworld from the gray garden.

satanick: oh a ask or dare book! I am going to soooo happy.

kurotsuno: i am going to be bored.

Sullivan: I think its good with me.

glasses: hate my father so much (satanick) but I love my other father (emalf).

ivlis: ... (groans.)

please ask any questions or dares and I hope it will be funny or weird. (if you want it the way.)


	2. dare 1

fireholt66: we got our first dare and its from IIYosafireII.

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

Sullivan: who is it for?

fireholt66: its for emalf and ivlis.

emalf and ivlis: both of us? *staring at each other confuse*

fireholt66: you two have to beat/tortured satanick and he has to let them do it without stopping them.

rieta: lord ivlis and emalf are going to have some fun with that dare.

emalf: ooohhh this is going to be fun *grabbing a dog collar*

ivlis: nice! *grabbing his spear*

fireholt66: with go to pitch black world (whisper to everyone else so emalf and ivlis cant hear.) someone get a camera its going to be good.

(yosafire grabs a camera and goes to pitch black world)

satanick: oh hi emalf and ivlis!

*ivlis grabs satanick by his shirt and thought him in a creepy room with weapons and emalf puts the dog collar on satanick neck.*

fireholt66: I am going to put the camera in the room and record it.

*emalf hums a sing while beating satanick with a baseball bat with nails in it and hitting him in the stomach while he is hanging upside down and pools of satanick blood falls on the floor and on emalf baseball bat*

(satanick scream in troubling pain from the baseball bat and coughs up blood on the floor.)

poemi: that's going to hurt in the morning!

*ivlis grabs his spare and stabs satanick in his neck and his guts while tied to a stocking chair with a dog collar till now. more blood pours on the chair and floor.*

(satanick coughs up more blood on the floor.)

*a few hours went by beating and tortured satanick*

emalf: YAY! that's a bad dog/bat, you did to be in your place.(cover in satanick blood)

 **ivlis** : now, I am going to bed. that's fun.

 **fireholt66** : we got that all on tape and I am going to gave this to yosafire so she can watch later.

 **satanick** : gggggaaaaaaahhhhhhh (screaming from troubling pain!)

 **Jon** : we will see you when we get another dare or ask! *in a creepy voice*

 **sookie** : see you later! *in a childish voice*


	3. ask 1

fireholt66: welcome back everyone! we got our first ask and its from Hanacatsky.

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: who is it for? will spit it out.

fireholt66: ok, ok don't rash me goodness. its for satanick.

everyone: WHAT?!

satanick: ok. what did I do, oh its an ask?

fireholt66: when do you meet lil?

sookie: ooohhh a love story im all ears and tell us!

satanick: it was in the pitch black world back in middle school. we just left class to go home, I was talking with envi about the homework assignment, we got.

fireball: that's nice but how do u meet her?

satanick: im getting there. I ran down the road to my house, when I bumped into lil, she was from all girl school. she wear a pink dress with darker pink hair that somehow turn to bats wings. she was very cute and she was a perv like me and that's how I meet lil.

rieta: oohh that's cute!

*ivlis gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink, satanick just shivers went ivlis and emalf walk by.*

sookie: oohh I just love this ask don't you jon!

jon: no its boring, but its nice to have someone to thank for it!

fireholt66: we will you guys next time when we get another ask or dare!

chuck: leave ask or dare in the comments below and we will write them if you guys enjoyment!

poemi: see you guys later! *still jumping up and down.*


	4. dare 2

fireholt66: we are back and with a another dare!

poemi: yay! (jumping up and down.)

vendetto: so this is my first time here and TELL US THE DARE ALREADY!

fireholt66: you don't have shout at me dude. gosh.

emalf: hahaha that's funny to see vendetto get mad.

fireholt66: the dare is for emalf!

emalf: what me again and what is it?

(fireholt66 just smiles at emalf)

emalf: ggaaaahhh he is scary when he smiles like that.(hiding behind vendetto like a lost kitten.)

fireholt66: the dare is for emalf to go without his shades for a week and he has to kiss vendetto.(gaving thanks to IIYosafireII for the dare!)

emalf: WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!

(everyone just stares at emalf, waiting for him to takes his shades out.)

emalf: ...*his shades are out and his golden amber eyes can be seen for the first time, shaking like a leaf*

vendetto: wait I have to kiss my closet friend?

*emalf kissed vendetto on his lips and ran's away embarrass and hides behind bonbon, his flame jackelope familiar who looks a lot like satanick.*

vendetto: hhhhuuuuuhhhhh *his face glows very red and was sheechless.*

jon: ok, that was something new for master emalf.

*chuck walks over to satanick and grabs him angry back to the torture room.*

satanick: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO GO BACK THOUGH!

(everyone *but jon, sookie, fireball, bonbon, poouch and devom* just stares at chuck pulling satanick back to the torture room and just shrivel for being there themselves.)

fireholt66: ok, that is all for this dare and we will see you in the next ask or dare!

ivlis: hm will vendetto and emalf be ok?

fireholt66: maybe the next ask or dare they will back to normal or not! (smiling creepy)

ivlis: ok(shrivels) will I hope they will be ok.

jon: see you all later! (saying in a creepy tone voice.)

sookie: yay! ~bye-bye! (in a childish tone voice.)


	5. dare 3

fireholt66: hello there we are back with another dare and its from brandi16822 and they first time here, just gave them a hand! *everyone claps their hands*

poemi: yay! (jumping up and down.)

rieta: will what's the dare?

fireholt66: its for ivlis! he is here.

ivlis: yes, im here.

*fireholt66 smiles at ivlis creepy and ivlis shrivels*

reficul: just read the dare already!

fireholt66: don't be like vendetto now. he shouted at me.

reficul: true, but that dare yesterday shut him up good.

fireholt66: haha true and the dare says ivlis has to be satanick pet for a month!

ivlis: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT! (he starts to run away from satanick)

satanick: I like this dare! its better than the torture room with emalf familiars. (shaking like a leaf)

chuck: oh really now, how about we play together then lolicon.

satanick: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DONT WANT TO PLAY!

(everyone just stared at chuck and satanick in confusing when he was pulled back in the torture room.)

ivlis: so I have to be satanick pet for a month, right?

fireholt66: yay, why did you ask?

ivlis: I will be ok with this dare.*smiling weirdly at fireholt66.*

*satanick comes running out and hugs ivlis happily like a puppy*

satanick: I know you loved me after all ivlis.

ivlis: no I don't love you, I just want licorice to beat your butt again. *saying happily*

satanick: ...hm what was that dog. *puts a dog collar on ivlis neck and pulls on it.*

*licorice runs in and kicks satanick right in his gut hard.* licorice: don't you dare put anything on my fathers neck you worthless piece of trash.

*licorice gives satanick back to chuck and he was screaming* satanick: I DONT WANT TO GO BACK THERE! *tears run down his face*

ivlis: wait, chuck leave him here.

chuck: are you sure about that ivlis, he can be a lolicon.

ivlis: yes, hey gave me a whistle and if I need you I will blown it, ok.

chuck: alright, you got it! *leaves go of satanick and gives ivlis a fire phoenix whistle and walks back to emalf, who is still hiding behind bonbon.*

chuck: I got my eye on you, dog/bat. *staring at satanick evilly*

*satanick hides behind ivlis for protecting from chuck wrath.*

rieta: will that happen and what will happen now? *worrying about ivlis wellbeing*

poemi: hhhhaaaaa lolicon weirdo, stay away from my daddy! *kicking satanick legs while being stared down by licorice and chuck*

satanick: why am I the only one who goes thought this everyday!

glasses: because no one likes you that's why father! now "go fucking die, dad" *walks back to Sullivan and Yagi*

fireholt66: will that's new and a change of mind, I think. I don't know for sure thought. well whatever!

jon: we will see you guys in the next ask or dare! *creepy voice*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then! *childish voice* wait where is master emalf at?

fireball: still hiding behind bonbon and his shades are still out and vendetto still confused about the kiss and he is hiding behind the tree outside. *in a calm voice*

sookie: ok, see you guys later. ~bye-bye~

*everyone waves goodbye*


	6. dare 4

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its from Vivisaurs and its his first time here as well and we know what to do about at! *everyone claps their hands*

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

ivlis: who is the dare for?

fireholt66: its for poemi and licorice! yay ur kids have a dare ivlis are you happy about that!

ivlis: I am fine about that.

licorice: yay! I know a dare with my half sister!

poemi: yay! dare with half brother!

fireholt66: the dare says poemi and licorice have to swap outfits for 5 dares/asks!

ivlis: WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT THE HECK!

*poemi and licorice changes outfits till 5 dare/asks are over*

licorice: I am wearing a red and white dress with red dress shoes?!

poemi: I look like fireball but without the fire hair!

ivlis: are you two sure your ok with this?

poemi/licorice: yes daddy!

ivlis: ok but it is weird for me to see my kids cross-dress for 5 dares/asks.

fireholt66: I like it and it looks cute on them!

ivlis: as long satanick stays away from them im good.

rieta: its weird and cute at the same time.

*satanick walks out of the torture room with chuck and she is covered in his purple blood*

satanick: I hate that room so much! why are your kids wearing each other clothes?

fireholt66: its a dare and they have to swap clothes for 5 dares/asks! *smiling creepy at satanick*

satanick: ok that's nice. *shaking like a leaf when fireholt66 smiles creepy*

ivlis: is emalf and vendetto still hiding from the kiss dare?

fireball: yes they are. emalf is still hiding behind bonbon and vendetto is still hiding behind that tree outside in the front yard. *calm voice*

reficul: I see, will they ever come out of hiding?

ivlis: not till the week is over, they wont!

satanick: ok that's weird to hind from your best friend/lover don't you agreed, ivlis. *putting a hand on his waist*

*ivlis push's satanick hand out him* ivlis: sometimes it is but they are to shy to asked each other out.

fireholt66: ok, we will be leaving now bye guys!

jon: we will see you guys in the next dare or ask! *creepy voice*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time! *childish voice*

*everyone waves goodbye*


	7. dare 5

fireholt66: we are here with another dare brandi16822!

poemi: yay! (still wearing licorice outfit)

(vendetto comes out of hiding) vendetto: WILL TELL US THE DARE ALREADY!

fireholt66: why are you already screaming at me!

ivlis: just read us the dare.

fireholt66: ok, the dare is for licorice!

licorice: its for me, yay, daddy ivlis are you happy me. (still wearing poemi outfit)

ivlis: I will always be happy for you.

satanick: what about me son?

*licorice kicks satanick in the guts hard* licorice *adult form* : go die trash.

ivlis: hahahaha. nice one, son.

licorice: thank you, daddy.

fireholt66: ok, I will try you the dare, now after that show. the dare says licorice not to rescue ivlis from satanick for 3 dares/asks!

licorice: WHAT?! that is mess up but its a dare I have to do it. sorry daddy!

ivlis: huh? why are you sorry? I still got chuck to torture satanick for me so, im good.

satanick: so licorice cant rescue ivlis for 3 dares/asks! I am happy with that's!

*chuck comes out of the torture room with blood on her body and stares at satanick evilly*

satanick: ooohhh h-hi ch-ch-chuck how are you?*shaking like a leaf*

chuck: what are you doing satanick, I hope you are thinking of hurting ivlis now?

satanick: of course not!

chuck: ok, don't forget your date with jon today.

satanick: NNNNNNOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO GO TO JON CAGE!

chuck: to bad, you sure of at before making jon mad today.

vendetto: what did you do to jon. you are the biggest dumbass I have ever seen!

*satanick runs to ivlis and hides behind him* satanick: save me ivlis!

ivlis: I am not getting involved with jon wrath! sorry I don't want to get sexually torture or abuse today.*runs to licorice and pats his hair softly*

satanick: I am not getting out of this am I? will before I go to jons cage. *asking chuck*

chuck: no, you are not. what are you going to do?

*satanick runs to ivlis and pulls on his scarf and chokes him and licorice just still there and did nothing with made emalf come out of hiding*

emalf: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! *in a evilly voice and grabs satanick by the horns and bents him backwards till his back starts to broke*

satanick: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!*screaming in pain and lets go of ivlis scarf*

*ivlis starts to breathe heavy* ivlis: wow, ok notes to self never make emalf mad with his shades out *writes in journal*

fireholt66: things got a lot intersected now than before! *dark voice*

emalf: say it! who is your master now!

satanick: you are my master! please get out of my back its broking *talking in true agony*

*emalf got out his back and takes out the dog collar around ivlis neck and put it satanick neck, then emalf looks up and starts to shake and runs to his room and tells bonbon to do jon exit intro*

bonbon: we will see you guys in the next dare or ask! *in satanick voice*

sookie: wait bonbon, where is master emalf?*childish voice*

bonbon: hiding in his room under the blankets!

fireball: yay I sew him running to his room after jon got mad at satanick and told jon to sexually abuse satanick and told bonbon to do jon leaving intro. *calm voice*

vendetto: so, emalf is still hiding for the week?

devom: yay because of the dare he was to go without his shades for the week.

rieta: oh I forget that!

bonbon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	8. ask 2

fireholt66: this is another ask and its from Vivisaurs!

poemi: yay! (jumping up and down)

ivlis: who the ask for?

vendetto: JUST TELL US ALREADY! GOSH!

fireholt66: ok, the ask is for licorice!

licorice: oh I get an ask!

fireholt66: the ask says if licorice is in poemi's outfit, is he still wearing something like it when he's in adult form?

licorice: yes, I do because when I change my form. my outfit becomes more like adult outfit and my power become stronger as well.

ivlis: that's true. he does become stronger and more calmer but he still satanick no matter what.

*satanick screaming in the background and coughs up blood*

fireholt66: well that is the ask and why is satanick like that?!

vendetto: because he is with jon and he loves to sexually abuse and torture satanick. he is more terrified than reficul and satanick together.

ivlis: that's true jon is very scary*shaking like a left, remember the first time of jon sexually abuse*

bonbon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare. so goodbye till then.

sookie: ~bye-bye~

*everyone waves goodbye*


	9. ask 3

fireholt66: we are back with another ask from Vivisaurs!

poemi: yay! (jumping up and down)

ivlis: who is the ask for? *licorice In his arms*

fireholt66: the ask is for emalf!

vendetto: go emalf! wait where is emalf?

fireball: master emalf is still hiding in his room under the blankets.

fireholt66: will we have to talk to him.

sookie: ok, follow me and fireball! *fireball groans*

*after following sookie and fireball to emalf's room*

fireholt66: hey emalf we have an ask for you!

emalf: oh ok. *opens the door still under the blankets*

fireholt66: the ask says have you ever met ver and laurentia? if so, what do you think of them?

emalf: I never hear of them before? I will think of them okay.

fireholt66: wait you never them! they are vendetto two female friends!

*emalf stares at everyone and tells them to got out now*

emalf: got out! everyone got out of my room now! (everyone stares at emalf with scared expression on their faces.)

everyone: ok we will go on! (they leave the room fast)

ivlis: I never seen emalf that mad before!

fireholt66: yay, your right and he is always happy with a big smile on his face. seeing him that is just so scary! GO MY GOSH! *runs away after seeing emalf with a pear of anguish that's covered in blood and emalf runs after fireholt66*

ivlis: ok that happen!

bonbon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare! I hope fireholt66 don't get killed by emalf!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	10. dare 6

ivlis: we are back with another dare and you guys out there the only reason I am reading this is because emalf beat the shit of fireholt66 and he wont bauble to move for a while!

poemi: yay *jumping up and down*

vendetto: wow! I never seen emalf do that before!

reficul: just read the dare ivlis!

ivlis: ok the dare is for kurotsuno to be a loving daughter to her father Sullivan for a day!

kurotsuno: so I got my first dare and I have to be a loving daughter to my father for a day! *grabs ivlis by his shirt*

vendetto: HEY DONT GRAB MY FATHER!*shouting at kurotsuno and they get into a fist fight*

*two hours later*

kurotsuno: fine, I will do the stupid dare!

*she sees her father in his crow form sleeping on yagi lap and walks over to them.*

yagi: oh, hi kurotsuno what do u need. *looks down and see Sullivan sleeping on his lap and he smiles behind his mask.*

kurotsuno: I want to talk to my father please wake him up for me.

yagi: ok I will do that. *pats Sullivan head and wakes him up.*

Sullivan: oh hi oliva. how are you today. *he said smiling*

kurotsuno: im good.

*Sullivan looks nervous when she was talking to him calmly*

yagi: hey kurotsuno, are you okay?

kurotsuno: I am okay. *looks at Sullivan and smiles at me. Sullivan got nervous and runs away from kurotsuno smiling face*

vendetto: ok that happen and he ran away from his father?

fireball: he got nervous and ran away, because she was being nice and she was always mean to him.

ivlis: will that was new to see and I do hope fireholt66 gets better soon.

bonbon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	11. ask 4

ivlis: we are back with another ask from brandi16822 and fireholt66 still not better yet.

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down.*

rieta: will who is it for?

ivlis: its for emalf!

*ivlis walks to emalf who is still hiding in his room under the blankets*

ivlis: hey there emalf, we got another ask for you.

emalf: ok, what is it this time!

ivlis: the ask said why are you so mad?

emalf: oh that, will I was mad because vendetto never me about them and I think he don't want me as his friend anymore! *tears running down his face* please just leave me alone!

ivlis: ok I will go now. *walks out of emalf room and closed the door*

poemi: wow I feel bad for emalf.

*vendetto just stared there with a sad expression on his face and walks to emalf room*

vendetto: hi emalf how are you doing? *emalf looks up and gets mad but starts to cry some more*

emalf: just leave me alone! *hiding his face in blankets but vendetto pulls the blankets off and hugs emalf*

jon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare! *creepy voice and covered in satanick blood*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	12. dare 7

fireholt66: guess who is back and covering from being beated by emalf! we also got another dare and its for emalf!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down* oh wait licorice we can change our outfits back!

licorice: oh your right!

*licorice and poemi changes they outfits back to normal*

ivlis: oh emalf got another dare! I will go get him from his room. wait here for a minute.

*ivlis goes to emalf and grabs him out of his room*

ivlis: I got emalf and now tell us the dare! so we can make him smile again.

fireholt66: the dare said emalf to take all of ivlis scarfs and burn them and to only say compliments to everyone you hate/scare of!

*emalf walks to ivlis room and takes all his scarf and burns them in front of ivlis, while crying about his scarfs being burned*

ivlis: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! how made this dare its so rude! WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *runs away crying*

*satanick walks from the torture room with jon* satanick: I am blooding from my legs, arms and face! *then he shut up when he sees emalf*

emalf: satanick, you look very hot today while covered in blood! *he said smiling*

satanick: who the hell are you and what have you done to emalf!

rieta: will that happen?

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare! *creepy voice*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	13. dare 8

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its from The_red_mogeko and its their first time and we know want to do about that! *everyone claps their hands*

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

sookie: read us the dare! read us the dare!

fireholt66: ok, wait what happen to vendetto screaming at me?

fireball: he is still in master emalf room.

fireholt66: ok that makes sense and the dare is for ivlis!

ivlis: me? *wiping tears out of his eyes*

fireholt66: yes you? (wow I never thought of seeing him cry about his scarfs being burned!)

satanick: guess who's here and out of the torture and danger today!

fireholt66: ok, no one really cares lolicon! the dare said ivlis to push satanick off a cliff! WOW! GO IVLIS!

ivlis: ok I will do that. I will maybe make me laugh.

*ivlis walks over to satanick who is writing a porn book about him and emalf getting married*

ivlis: hi satanick.

satanick: hey doggie how are you!

ivlis: you know licorice can beat your ass again right?

satanick: yeah I know.

*ivlis grabs satanick waist and walks him over to a cliff*

satanick: why are we here?

ivlis: I dropped my wing scarf down there and you be a dare and get for me.

satanick: huh you are wearing your wing scarf right now?

*ivlis take off his wing scarf and drops it over the cliff*

ivlis: no I am not. you are lying.

satanick: ok I will get your wing scarf back!

*satanick beats over the cliff and try's to ivlis scarf out of a tree branch and then ivlis pushes satanick out the cliff*

satanick: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screaming while falling*

ivlis: that's that. *grabs scarf out tree branch and puts it around his neck*

fireholt66: that's how its done!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare! *creepy voice*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then! *childish voice*

*everyone waves goodbye*


	14. dare 9

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its from The_red_mogeko sister!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: WILL READ US THE DARE! GOSH!

fireholt66: why do you always have to scream at me!

vendetto: because you are slow at reading and telling!

reficul: wow that's a bit rude don't you think?

vendetto: no its not!

fireholt66: ok, I will read the dare its says someone to gobble that lolicon devil a.k.a satanick! will I choose vendetto gobble satanick!

vendetto: why me? why not reficul or one of emalf familiars to do it!

fireholt66: you never got a dare so its for you to do!

vendetto: fine I will do it.

*vendetto grabs a lollipop from a basket and walks to satanick who is climping out of the edge of the cliff*

vendetto: hi lolicon.

satanick: oh hi vendetto! *sees the lollipop in vendetto hand and tries to grab it but fails*

vendetto: oh you want this!

satanick: yes I want it!

vendetto: ok here you are go! *shoving the lollipop in satanick mouth hard and almost made me choke*

*satanick gobble the lollipop down and hides behind a rock because he saw jon coming his way*

jon: hm I smell lolicon is close!

fireholt66: that was odd ever for me!

bonbon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	15. dare 10

fireholt66: we are back with another dare!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: ... just say it already!

fireholt66: don't you dare say anything vendetto! I am telling the dare and its satanick!

emalf: I think I sew him with bonnie early today.

ivlis: oh your wearing your shades now.

satanick: I am here *looks very tired and blushing*

bonbon: oh bunny mama, you got a dare!

satanick: oh cool, tell the dare already!

fireholt66: the dare says satanick to stay in the torture chamber, let himself be tortured, for 15 dares/asks!

*everyone just laughs at satanick*

ivlis: oh satanick I hope you have a nice time the torture chamber with emalf familiars for 15 dares/asks. hahaha!

satanick: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! I DONT WANT TO STAY THERE WITH THEM!

bonbon: oh boy more fun for me! huh, bunny mama *licking satanick ear and face and he just shakes violently*

*jon comes behind satanick and grabs his horn and pulls him back in the torture chamber*

satanick: GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screaming while being stab in his gut and chest hard*

fireholt66: I hope he has lots of fun with them!

vendetto: serves him right! hahahaha!

fireball: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare.

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	16. dare 11

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for satanick!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: what does the dare say!

fireholt66: satanick are you here?

satanick: yes I am here.

fireholt66: the dare say satanick has to do want ivlis say for a month and ivlis has to let satanick do something stupid and dangerous!

satanick: first the torture chamber and now this!

ivlis: I am going to like this. now satanick clean the bathroom!

satanick: why?

ivlis: because the dare say you have to do want I say for a month. now clean the bathroom!

satanick: ok, I will clean the darn bathroom! *walks to get the cleaning supplies and goes to clean the bathroom*

fireholt66: hahaha have fun with that satanick!

jon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	17. dare 12

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for kurotsuno!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

kurotsuno: me again?

vendetto: WHAT DOES IT SAY! *holding emalf hand*

emalf: ...

fireholt66: the dare says Kurotsuno to read a obsolete dream fanfic with her father!

kurotsuno: WHAT?! why are all my dares have to with me and my father.

ivlis: just do the dare. *watching satanick eating knifes from the last time.* he is so stupid!

kurotsuno: ok fine I will do the dare.

*looks on the internet for a obsolete dream fanfic for her and her dad to read together*

kurotsuno: hi dad *looking up in a tree and sees a black crow sitting in it*

Sullivan: oh hi oliva, you are not being nice to me again are you?

kurotsuno: no. I found a story we can read together on the internet.

Sullivan: reading? that sounds fun!

*Sullivan and kurotsuno read the obsolete dream fanfic and Sullivan ran off to the tree again.*

fireholt66: ok will that happen again!

ivlis: wow, he is still going to eat the knifes!

jon: we will you guys in another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	18. dare 13

fireholt66: we got another dare and its for emalf!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: oh for me?

vendetto: TELL US THE DARE ALREADY! YOUR SO SLOW!

fireholt66: ok don't shout at me! the dare said emalf has to sing Barbie girl in poemi clothes!

emalf: I have to do what?!

vendetto: ok have fun bro!

emalf: ok fine! I will it.

poemi: wait emalf has to wear my clothes when he sings Barbie girl?

fireholt66: yes he does its a dare!

emalf: ok im in poemi clothes and now I will sing Barbie girl.

~one Barbie girl song later~

emalf: im going to die of embarrassment now. *runs to his room.*

fireholt66: wow he has a very good voice when it comes to singing!

vendetto: karaoke always help. I am going to my friends room.

ivlis: you mean your boyfriends room! *he said smiling*

vendetto: what?! how did you found out!

ivlis: lets just say a little birdie told me.

satanick: aaww so cute!

ivlis: go clean the kitchen its a mess!

satanick: ok fine *grabs cleaning supplies and goes to the kitchen*

ivlis: I love seeing him clean its funny!

ezeerf: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare.

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	19. dare 14

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its from ClawzDaCat and its her first time here, so lets sew her what we do when someone! *everyone claps they hands*

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: TELL US THE DARE ALREADY! GOSH!

fireholt66: ok! stop shouting at me! gosh! is satanick and reficul here?

emalf: I sew satanick in the torture chamber with bonnie and jon early. reficul is doing nothing like always.

ezeerf: that's common. *rounds eyes*

fireholt66: ok, ezeerf go and get satanick and reficul please.

ezeerf: whatever I will get them.

~ezeerf goes and gets satanick and reficul and told them they have another dare.~

satanick: ok, we are here.

fireholt66: the dare saids satanick has to change clothes with reficul!

*everyone laughs at satanick*

satanick: why is it always me! its a dare so I got to do it.

*5 minutes later after satanick and reficul change clothes*

satanick: I like the outfit its cool!

reficul: I like look a child rapes.

ivlis: hahahaha! they look so weird in each others outfits! *walks back to his room laughing*

fireholt66: will that happen again!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till then my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	20. dare 15

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its from ZheAwesome_Mintbunny and its their first time here and we know want to do! *everyone claps their hands*

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

fireholt66: the dare is for satanick!

vendetto: TELL US THE DARE ALREADY!

fireholt66: ok, stop screaming at me! is satanick here?

vendetto: NEVER YOU ARE SO SLOW!

fireholt66: GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH! you are so mean to me!

vendetto: I could care less about you feelings!

satanick: yay! I am here.

fireholt66: ok. the dare saids satanick has to be locked in a closet with licorice for 7 minutes!

licorice: oh joy! fun for me.

siralos: hahahaha in your face satanick!

satanick: why is it always me!

licorice: both of you trash shut up!

*satanick and licorice walks into a closet and jon locks the door for 7 minutes*

satanick: so how are you today son?

licorice: don't talk to me trash.

satanick: you hurt me so much.

licorice: oh, you want me to hurt you.

satanick: what?

licorice: ok lets have fun for 7 minutes. *makes a spare and attacks satanick*

*everyone can hear satanick scream in pain*

ivlis: this dare is funny. I like it.

satanick: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH STOP THAT WONT BENT THAT WAY!

siralos: oh I am happy!

ivlis: the sun bitch so fall in a pool of water! *runs away from his father*

siralos: ivlis come on! lets make up already. *runs after ivlis*

ivlis: NEVER GO DIE! *keeps running*

siralos: come here son! *still running after ivlis but cant catch him*

ivlis: NO GO AWAY FROM ME SUN BITCH! *still running away from his father*

fireholt66: wow, father and son matters are always fun to watch!

vendetto: shut up weirdo!

fireholt66: you are so mean to me! why?

vendetto: because you are slow at reading and telling us the ask or dare. that's why I am mean to you!

emalf: see you are like your father!

vendetto: I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM! AIRHEADED BASTARD!

emalf: I can see that.

*7 minutes are up and satanick and licorice walks out of the closet when jon unlocked the door.*

licorice: I had fun today!

satanick: I didn't! I am blooding badly!

fireholt66: hahaha!

ivlis: stop running after me sun bitch! *still running away from his father*

siralos: come on lets talk about us! *still running after ivlis still cant catch him*

licorice: sun bitch stop running after my beloved father! *runs after siralos with a spare that's covered in satanick blood*

siralos: wow this is getting more weird every second! *running from licorice and still running after ivlis*

ivlis: lets end this dare already! *still running from his father*

fireholt66: ok we will end this here! wow satanick blooding a lot on the floor and why are there bunnys laying next to him?

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but ivlis, siralos, licorice and satanick waves goodbye*


	21. dare 16

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for ivlis!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and jump*

vendetto: TELL US ALREADY! GOSH!

fireholt66: stop shouting at me!

ivlis: so whats my dare?

fireholt66: the dare says ivlis has to spend time with his family on the land of sun!

ivlis: ...

poemi: huh?

licorice: I bite my tongue off then see the sun bitch any time.

vendetto: I HATE SIRALOS BECAUSE HE IS A BITCH! hahaha!

ivlis: I guess I have to do it because its a dare after all.

*ivlis and his family when to the land of sun.*

ivlis: hi dad. (he is a bitch and a giant psycho)

siralos: oh ivlis good to see again.

poemi: ggggrrrrrr

licorice: ... (biting his tongue)

vendetto: I HATE YOU SIRALOS!

siralos: why is he shouting?

ivlis: its his thing okay.

igls unth: oh brother its good to see you after for so long.

ivlis: hi sister, how are you today.

igls unth: good.

siralos: so why are you guys here for any way?

ivlis: oh, here to spend some time with my family.

siralos: oh cool!

*5 hours went by playing board games and siralos lost everyone*

vendetto: hahaha! you are a loser when it comes to board games!

poemi: YAY! grandpa has to clean my room for a week!

siralos: I suck at board games and why did I make a agreement to clean her room for a week?

igls unth: because you are stupid to agree to it.

siralos: ggggrrrraaaaaahhhhhh!

ivlis: its still funny seeing you lost to a child!

licorice: wow your a god and you lost to poemi? you suck at games then!

siralos: ggggggggrrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! why is licorice so mad to me?

licorice: because I don't like you and what you did to my father.

siralos: oh right, that again.

~back to the flame underworld~

rieta: I wonder whats going on there?

emalf: maybe playing board games and siralos lost to everyone of them.

rieta: oh ok, that's pretty funny losting to a small child.

emalf: yay it is pretty funny.

fireholt66: will that happen!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you later!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	22. dare 17

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for ivlis!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: TELL US THE DARE ALREADY! GOSH!

fireholt66: stop shouting at me!

vendetto: NEVER!

ivlis: so whats my dare?

fireholt66: the dare says ivlis has to be nice to siralos for 10 dares!

ivlis: WHAT?! NO!

emalf: heh

ivlis: I have to it because its a dare.

~goes to the land of sun~

ivlis: hi dad.

siralos: good to see you again. even when I suck board games.

ivlis: haha that's true.

siralos: so, what you need today.

ivlis: you get pretty blonde hair and you need to blush it more.

siralos: ok

ivlis: ...

siralos: so.

ivlis: you are the be-best fa-father I ever had.

siralos: huh *starts walking back slowly* are you ok?

ivlis: I am fine father. *starts to follow siralos*

siralos: ggggggggrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *starts to run away*

ivlis: hey don't run away from your own son now! *starts running after siralos*

siralos: no stop chasing me! *still running from ivlis*

~back to the flame underworld~

vendetto: I wonder whats happen?

emalf: ivlis has to be to his dad and his dad is running away from ivlis.

vendetto: ok.

fireholt66: will that happen again.

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but siralos and ivlis waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 1/10]


	23. dare 18

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for vendetto and satanick!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: ok tell us the dare.

fireholt66: the dares says vendetto has to not yell at fireholt66 for 10 asks/dares. satanick has to compliment ivlis for 5 asks/dares!

vendetto: WHAT! its a dare so I have to do it. *groans angry*

fireholt66: I like this dare!

satanick: why do I suck at life?

ivlis: because you are weird and evil.

siralos: I agree with that.

ivlis: hi father *hugs siralos happily*

siralos: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

satanick: you like very nice in your uniform today. *smiles*

ivlis: uh? weirdo but thanks for the compliment thought. I am going to look for my father now. *runs after siralos*

vendetto: wow. nice comeback dad. emalf?

emalf: yea dude.

vendetto: do u want to go to karaoke with me?

emalf: yea lets go dude.

~vendetto and emalf leaves to go to karaoke~

fireholt66: will that happen again?

satanick: I am happy that ivlis didn't tell me out?

reficul: same here?

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends

*everyone waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 2/10]

[ vendetto quiet 1/10]

[compliments ivlis 1/5]


	24. dare 19

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for maekami!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: hm? *bites apple*

maekami: I got a dare.

fireholt66: feels weird when vendetto is not shouting at me?

ivlis: tell us the dare?

fireholt66: oh right. the dare said maekami to show me his face? if he doesn't want to show it in public then we can get a room and show me there!

maekami: ok lets go to a room and gets this over with.

fireholt66: ok!

~maekami and fireholt66 goes to another room and he show fireholt66 his face~

fireholt66: ...

rieta: what was his face like?

fireholt66: I don't want to talk about it and I am going to lay down for a bit.

siralos: ok will that happen?

ivlis: DADDY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *runs at siralos and hugs him*

siralos: I will never get use to this?

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but fireholt66 waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 3/10]

[vendetto quiet 2/10]

[compliments ivlis 2/5]


	25. dare 20

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for emalf!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: hm? *eats pizza and drinks soda*

satanick: can you tell us the dare.

fireholt66: is emalf here?

emalf: yea I am here. *putting a dog collar around satanick neck*

fireholt66: the dare said emalf has to wear yosafire clothes for 30 asks/dare!

yosafire: WHAT!?

emalf: WHY DO I ALWAYS WEAR GIRLS CLOTHES! but its a dare so I have to do it. *goes to yosafire house and takes a pair of her clothes and puts them on*

vendetto: you look very nice them dude.

emalf: ... thanks dude.

reficul: I will never get used to this dares.

siralos: I like them. its very nice.

ivlis: DADDY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *hugs siralos*

siralos: ...hi son h-how a-are y-you to-today?

ivlis: just fine! *smiling and still hugging siralos*

satanick: ivlis you get a lovely personality for your father.

vendetto: I DONT LIKE YOU SATANICK YOU CHILD RAPES! HAHAHA!

reficul: hey you cant shout!

vendetto: no I cant shout at fireholt66 but nothing said about shouting at satanick!

reficul: oh right, go ahead!

emalf: I feel weird in this outfit.

fireholt66: will that happen!

jon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 4/10]

[vendetto quiet 3/10]

[compliments ivlis 3/5]

[yosafire clothes 1/30]


	26. dare 21

fireholt66: we are back with another and its for emalf!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: me again.

vendetto: ...

satanick: tell us the dare.

reficul: he is so weird. *looks at satanick*

fireholt66: the dare says emalf has to be in a closet with satanick for 10 minutes!

emalf/satanick: WHAT!

vendetto: *groans*

emalf: its a dare so I have to do it.

satanick: NICE!

*emalf and satanick walk into a closet and jon looks at satanick evilly and locks the door.*

emalf: this is not to bad I guess.

satanick: last time I was in here licorice beat me up.

emalf: oh yeah. that got to suck that your own son hates your guts with that.

satanick: yeah.

*outside the closet*

siralos: I am so bored.

igls unth: what else is new.

ivlis: hi sis.

igls unth: hey brother, what are you doing here?

ivlis: nothing much.

siralos: hm? *looks up and starts walking to a chair and lays down*

fireholt66: hey, that's my chair your in!

siralos: oh. *falls asleep in fireholt66 chair*

fireholt66: wow that's rude!

*back to locked closet*

satanick: how much time is left?

emalf: hm *lights up the closet a bit and looks at cellphone* about 3 to 4 minutes.

satanick: I know a way to make time go faster. *smiles*

emalf: ok, what is it.

*satanick grabs emalf by his collar and kisses him*

vendetto: I wonder whats going on in the closet?

reficul: I don't know.

vendetto: hm. I got a bad feeling about this.

reficul: hm?

poemi: DADDY!

ivlis: yes, poemi.

poemi: where is emalf?

ivlis: in the closet with satanick.

poemi: NOT THE LOLICON!

ivlis: yeah I don't like satanick because he is a child rapper.

*jon unlocks the closet and sees satanick kissing emalf*

jon: WHAT THE HELL?!

satanick: oh, hi jon what are you doing?

jon: you are so dead today boy! *smiles evilly*

satanick: GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *starts running away from jon*

jon: COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD! *starts running after satanick*

emalf: what just happen?

fireholt66: will that happen and that's new!

bonnie: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves but jon and satanick goodbye*

[nice ivlis 5/10]

[vendetto quiet 4/10]

[compliments ivlis 4/5]

[yosafire clothes 2/30]


	27. dare 22

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for emalf and vendetto!

poemi: YAY!

vendetto: me and emalf? whats the dare thought?

emalf: I want to know! *jumping up and down while eating a lollipop*

vendetto: ha! cute

fireholt66: ok! the dare say emalf and vendetto to be in a closet together for at least an hour!

emalf: WHAT AGAIN WITH THE CLOSET DARE!

vendetto: I think its ok.

emalf: again its a dare so I have to do it.

*emalf and vendetto walks into a closet and chuck locks the door*

satanick: GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *still running away from jon*

jon: I AM GOING TO KILL AND EAT YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! *still running after satanick*

licorice: GO JON GO!

ivlis: hahahaha!

*back to closet with emalf and vendetto*

emalf: well this is weird.

vendetto: I kind of like it.

emalf: you have a crush on me didn't you?

vendetto: WHAT?! *blushes*

emalf: ha, I knew it!

vendetto: oh shut up.

*emalf kisses vendetto*

satanick: WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IM SORRY! (still running from jon*

jon: I DONT CARE! YOUR DEAD ANYWAY! *still running after satanick*

satanick: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! *keeps running*

ivlis: hahahaha haha! *falls on floor laughing hard*

rieta: lord ivlis is having a good time!

*an hour went by and chuck unlocks the closet and sees emalf and vendetto kissing*

chuck: what do we have here? *scaring vendetto*

vendetto: oh chuck how is your day?

emalf: chuck, this is my boyfriend vendetto.

vendetto: please don't hurt me! *hiding behind emalf*

chuck: hurt you? I will never hurt my master lover! *walks away and trips satanick*

satanick: owowow! *rolling on the floor after hitting face first*

jon: look I finally got you! *he song softly and grabs satanick shirt and takes him to the torture chamber*

satanick: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

fireholt66: will that happen! wow they are now a couple! cute!

*vendetto and emalf hugs each other while eating pizza*

bonnie: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves but emalf, vendetto, jon and satanick goodbye*

[nice ivlis 6/10]

[vendetto quiet 5/10]

[compliments ivlis 5/5]

[yosafire clothes 3/30]


	28. dare 23

fireholt66: we are back with another dare and its for emalf!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: me again?

chuck: what does the dare say?

fireholt66: the dare says emalf to genderbend and stay like it for 10 ask/dares!

satanick: ...

vendetto: ... ok

emalf: uh fine, its a dare so I have to do it. *gets genderbend*

ivlis: wow, that's new and cute. I meant its just weird!

emalf-chan: its weird even for me. *brushing her long hair*

vendetto: hm... *blushes*

satanick: ... cute *blushes*

siralos: ok whats new? why is emalf a woman?

ivlis: my beloved father! its a dare!

siralos: oh ok. *backs away slowly*

poemi: hm? *looks at emalf-chan shirt* your shirt is small for your chest.

ivlis: poemi that's rude to say! we cant help her big breasts!

emalf-chan: ... ivlis! *grows angry at the comment*

ivlis: well if you guys need me I will be running for my life now! *starts running*

emalf-chan: got back here! *runs after ivlis*

fireholt66: well that's new and weird as well but I don't compliant about it!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but ivlis and emalf-chan waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 7/10]

[vendetto quiet 6/10]

[yosafire clothes 4/30]

[female emalf 1/10]


	29. dare 24

vendetto88: yo! we are here with another dare and its from Nimi_The_Knight!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

ivlis: who is the dare for?

fireholt66: the dare is for vendetto!

vendetto: me? what is it?

vendetto88: the dare say vendetto has to wear froze clothes for 25 asks/dares!

froze: what!

vendetto: I have to did the dare. *goes to froze house and takes her clothes*

emalf-chan: wow, you like good!

vendetto: thanks! *blushes*

ivlis: WHY ARE YOU BOOBS SO BIG!

emalf-chan: ivlis!

ivlis: I am going to run now again! *starts running*

emalf-chan: come back here! *runs after ivlis*

vendetto88: well that happen again!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but ivlis and emalf-chan waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 8/10]

[vendetto quiet 7/10]

[yosafire clothes 5/30]

[female emalf 2/10]

[froze clothes 1/25]


	30. dare 25

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from ZheAwesome_Mintbunny!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

reficul: what does the dare said?

fireholt66: the dare says everyone has to watch pewdiepie and tell me what their reaction including vendetto88!

emalf-chan: ok. lets do this already.

vendetto: I agree with her.

*jon turns on the computer and puts on pewdiepie playlists and they watch him for 3 hours.*

jon: what is wrong with his guy?!

emalf-chan and vendetto: BRO FIST RULES!

rieta: is that all he saids every episode!

poemi: he was one weird man!

siralos: I cant tell if his gay or bisexual?

ivlis: ... *rolls in a corner*

igls unth: ... *hiding behind a bookcase*

satanick: I like him. his funny!

*sookie and fireball hides in the roof*

chuck: ok that was new?!

bonnie and sasun: ok *hugs each other then runs to ivlis*

devom: I have seen better.

vendetto88: I love pewdiepie episodes! yay!

fireholt66: will that's all we have for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but ivlis, bonnie, and sasun waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 9/10]

[vendetto quiet 8/10]

[yosafire clothes 6/30]

[female emalf 3/10]

[froze clothes 2/25]


	31. dare 26

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from ZheAwesome_Mintbunny!

poemi: YAY! (jumping up and down)

emalf-chan: so whos the dare for!

fireholt66: the dare is for levi!

levi: cool! my first dare!

vendetto88: the dare says levi has to torture satanick every time he says something mean to ivilis and sexually jokes for 60 dares/ask!

satanick: WHAT THE HECK! WHY AM I GETTING ALL TORTURE DARES!

glasses: because no one likes you and your a asshole and a dick as well.

ivlis: hahaha! I am starting to like them!

levi: YAY! I get to torture the lolicon now!

vendetto: wow, you suck dude!

ivlis: hahaha! you are a loser and trash satanick!

satanick: oh shut the hell ivlis your trash and a pet!

ivlis: ... *tears start to fall and he rans away to his room and locks the door*

satanick: ah oh!

bonnie: now you gone and done it!

levi: time for your torture! *grabs satanick to the torture chamber*

satanick: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

vendetto88: satanick is a douche bag and a dick!

igls unth: I hope brother is alright. I will go see. *walks to ivlis room*

siralos: man, that was rude to say! I cant wait till father finds out about this!

fireholt66: well that's all we got for this!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but ivlis and igls unth waves goodbye*

[nice ivlis 10/10]

[vendetto quiet 9/10]

[yosafire clothes 7/30]

[female emalf 4/10]

[froze clothes 3/25]


	32. ask 5

vendetto: we are back with another ask and its for vendetto88 and fireholt66 and its from ZheAwesome_Mintbunny!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

vendetto88/fireholt66: for us?!

vendetto: yes for you two! well the ask say how much do you two hate satanick

fireholt66: I hate satanick more then sal and sal sucks balls!

vendetto88: satanick is just a prevent old man and the biggest douche of the universe!

*everyone laughs at satanick*

satanick: WHY NO ONE LOVES ME!

fireholt66/vendetto88: because you suck and you are stupid!

*satanick cry's more*

emalf: well I have no word for this?

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick waves goodbye*

[vendetto quiet 10/10]

[yosafire clothes 8/30]

[female emalf 5/10]

[froze clothes 4/25]


	33. dare 27

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its for ivlis and satanick and its from 0Froze0 and its their first time here!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

ivlis: I got a bad feeling about this dare!

satanick: I got a weird feeling about this dare too! *looks over at chuck and jon*

fireholt66: the dare say ivlis and satanick to get married and nooo backing out of it!

rieta/licorice/poemi/emalf/ivlis: WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!

satanick: YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! oh wait? I AM GOING TO DIE BUT JON AND BONNIE NOW! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

jon: hehehe! more fun for us!

bonnie: yay! bunny mama is going to live here now!

satanick: NNNNNNOOOOO! I DONT WANT TO GET SEXUALLY ABUSE OR TORTURE!

licorice: (adult form) go near my father trash! I will kill you where you stilled!

satanick: GGGGGRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!

chuck: because no one likes you.

satanick: well at least ivlis loves me.

ivlis: GO DEAD TRASH! YOU SUCK!

vendetto: oh wait my dares over! THIS DARES SUCK SO MUCH BUT I LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT! HAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN! *flips ivlis off and jumps out window*

vendetto88: well that happen have a lovely married you two!

ivlis: I am going to die and divorce you if you get drunk!

satanick: NNNNNNOOOOOO! *runs from bonnie*

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick and bonnie waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 9/30]

[female emalf 6/10]

[froze clothes 5/25]


	34. ask 6

vendetto88: we are back with another ask and its from Wodahs-Fukami and its they first time here!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

emalf: tell us dude!

vendetto88: uh I am a woman!

ivlis: what your a girl! I couldn't know!

fireholt66: ok the ask say why reficul didn't do anything?

reficul: I didn't do anything because I didn't want to get hurt.

vendetto88: well that happen.

jon: we will see you guys later when we ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ still next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 10/30]

[female emalf 7/10]

[froze clothes 6/25]


	35. dare 28

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from Wodahs-Fukami and its for reficul and ivlis!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

reficul: whats the dare?

fireholt66: it say reficul to stay in the closet with ivlis for 10 minutes!

ivlis: WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!

chuck: I will torture reficul if you hurt ivlis!

reficul: huh? *shakes*

emalf: go chuck!

*bonnie pushes reficul and ivlis into a closet*

bonnie: ~have fun~ you too. hehehe!

*in the closet*

reficul: ...

ivlis: ... *pulls out a book and starts reading it*

reficul: soooo, how r u?

ivlis: don't talk to me.

reficul: still mad at me for everything I do.

ivlis: yea. I don't like you so don't talk to me!

*outside the closet*

satanick: I don't think they will talk things over.

vendetto88: I agree on that one!

fireholt66: hm? I wonder what they are doing.

chuck: if she hurts him again, I will torture her to death!

emalf: how long as it been?

bonnie: hm? 9 minutes!

satanick: wow! I am surprise that they are not killing each other.

bonnie: bunny mama 3! *grabs satanick back to his bedroom*

satanick: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!

*jon opens the closet door*

ivlis: I am going to my throne room.

reficul: guh! *burns marks on her face looks like someone slap her hard*

emalf: hahahaha!

vendetto: wow! you get back slap hard reficul!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another dare or ask!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but bonnie and satanick waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 11/30]

[female emalf 8/10]

[froze clothes 7/25]


	36. dare 29

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from Wodahs-Fukami!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

reficul: who is it for! *rubbing her face*

fireholt66: the dare is for reficul and the dare say reficul to stay in the closet with rieta for 10 minutes!

reficul: again with another closet dare!

rieta: oh boy.

sasun: hey! *grabs reficul* if you hurt rieta! I will hurt you!

*jon pushes reficul and rieta to the closet and locks door*

reficul/rieta: sssssoooooo whats going on?

reficul: im face hurts.

rieta: that's what you get for being a bully!

*outside the closet*

ivlis: I hope rieta is ok.

sasun: it rieta, she will be ok. if reficul hurts her and I will hurt reficul badly!

vendetto: how long has it been!

emalf: 9 minutes.

*jon opens closet*

rieta: I am going to work now. *walks away to her work office*

reficul: guh! *rubbing her face now with 2 burn marks*

bonnie: kekekekeke! bunny mama! *holding satanick down on the bed*

satanick: GGGGGUUUUUUHHHHHH! STOP! *tied to the bed wearing a bunny suit*

*back to the main room*

emalf: wow! satanick screams loud!

ivlis: yay! he does!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you guys next time my friends!

*everyone but bonnie and satanick waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 12/30]

[female emalf 9/10]

[froze clothes 8/25]


	37. dare 30

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from 0Froze0!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

fireholt66: the dare is for ivlis and its say ivlis has to be in a closet with rieta for 20 minutes!

ivlis: what?!

rieta: yes! *blushes*

emalf-chan/vendetto: love birds!

*jon pushes ivlis and rieta in the closet*

ivlis: ... *blushes*

rieta: hm... *blushes*

ivlis: I am going to do this!

rieta: do what?

*ivlis grabs rieta waist and kisses her deeply*

rieta: hmpt! *blushes*

*outside the closet*

emalf-chan: what do you guys think they doing in there?!

vendetto: maybe making out?

bonnie: my lovely bunny mama! *hugging satanick who is out-cold and then puts him back on the bed*

satanick: ... *on the bed out-cold wearing a bunny suit*

bonnie: my lovely baby bunnies! *holding baby bunnies in his shadow arms and patting them*

satanick: ... *still out-cold*

*back to the main room*

jon: hahaha! kekekeke!

emalf-chan: wow! I don't want to know how the baby bunnies are born.

reficul: how long have they been in there!

emalf-chan: about 18 minutes!

bonnie: I am back! *holding baby bunnies*

sasun: ah! I am aunt! yay!

*jon opens the closet door and seeing ivlis and rieta making out with they shirts out*

poemi/licorice: hm? PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR!

jon: oh I don't see any adult acted!

ivlis: huh?

rieta: this is weird!

ivlis: hm goodbye! *grabs the closet door and closed it*

fireholt66: well, didn't see that coming!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you guys next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick, ivlis, and rieta waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 13/30]

[female emalf 10/10]

[froze clothes 9/25]


	38. dare 31

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Wodahs-Fukami!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

met: who is it for! *riding a motorcycle through the flame castle doors*

emalf: YAY! I am a guy again!

vendetto: YES! *hugs emalf and kisses him deeply*

emalf: hmpt! *blushes*

fireholt66: anywho the dare is for kurotsuno!

kurotsuno: been a while sense the last time.

Maekami: how is everyone to day.

vendetto88: ah good timing bar guy!

fireholt66: the dare say kurotsuno has to kiss maekami!

licorice: ah! have fun! *looks for father ivlis*

bonnie: ohohoh! *holding baby bunnies and feeding them*

kurotsuno: lets get this over with.

maekami: yay.

*kurotsuno kisses maekami cheek*

kurotsuno: there I did my dare and I am out.

maekami: I have to go back to work now.

sasun: well that happen :T

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 14/30]

[froze clothes 10/25]


	39. dare 32

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Nimi_The_Knight!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: who is the dare for!

fireholt66: its for emalf!

emalf: me? *eating pie*

fireholt66: the dare say emalf has to be a child for 50 asks/dares!

emalf: what?! *turned to a child*

vendetto: first my boyfriend was a girl now a child!

little emalf: ... I want...my...mommy! wwwaaaaahhhhh wwwwwwaaaaahhhhhh!

ivlis: oh boy another child?!

sookie: come to sookie, master emalf! *picks up emalf*

little emalf: hm? *being hold by sookie*

poemi: aaaaaawwwwww! so cute! can I play with him!

reficul: uuuhhh! *shaking*

rieta: NO! u cant play with him.

ivlis: ...

sookie: ~come with mommy sookie!~

little emalf: ok *sniffles* can I have candy?

chuck: yes you can! *gives emalf a lollipop*

little emalf: YAY! *eating lollipop*

satanick: aaawww! I want to hug him right now!

jon: no, you don't! you can help me make cookies!

satanick: ok!

vendetto88: AAAAAWWWW! he is so cute!

fireholt66: I agree!

jon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare! *making cookies with satanick blood*

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you guys next time my friends! *holding emalf close*

satanick: ggggaaaahhhh! why me! *blooding on the floor!

little emalf: I am welly scawre raight naw!

*everyone but satanick waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 15/30]

[froze clothes 11/25]

[child emalf 1/50]


	40. dare 33

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Wodahs-Fukami!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: who is it for? *holding little emalf*

fireholt66: the dare is for satanick!

satanick: ok, what does it say?

fireholt66: the dare say satanick to be torture by hanten, met and kurotsuno for 3 more asks/dares!

satanick: WHAT?! why does the world hate me!

bonnie: I don't hate you bunny mama!

satanick: D:

hanten: I am going to enjoy this.

met: yay!

kurotsuno: I really don't care.

jon: I wonder how satanick will be like after being tortured be hanten, met and kurotsuno?!

sookie: he will be the same~

fireholt66: will that happen.

jon: we will see you guys when we got another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 16/30]

[froze clothes 12/25]

[child emalf 2/50]


	41. dare 34

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from ClawzDaCat! its for satanick and glasses, ivlis and vendetto!

poemi: yay! *jumping up and down*

vendetto: hm? *holding emalf* well what is it!

ivlis, satanick, and glasses: ...

fieholt66: its said satanick and glasses as well has ivlis and vendetto to have a father/son day!

glasses and vendetto: WHAT!

ivlis: I am going to be killed by my son.

little emalf: aaaaaaahhhhhhh! no murder pleaze!

vendetto: ok fine, I wont murder my father for now!

ivlis: I am saved my little emalf for the day that is!

sookie: ok! father/son day now! *opens a portal and passes satanick, glasses, ivlis and vendetto though as well with bonnie*

glasses: this is a pretty view. *looking at the flower garden*

ivlis: hm? I have been here before.

satanick: ohohoh! kinky! *punched by bonnie*

bonnie: watch what you say bunny mama! *drools a bit at satanick*

glasses: this is crazy but I like this familiar.

satanick: GAH! bonnie rape!

vendetto: this dare is going crazy!

ivlis: YES! SAVED MY BONNIE!

satanick: I am going to get you one day bonnie.

bonnie: I don't think so! *broking satanick leg*

satanick: GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! my leg!

*back at the main room!

sookie: hmhmhm! *holding a sleeping emalf covered up with ivlis scarf*

little emalf: zzzzzzzzzzzz

jon: he looks so cute when sleeping!

chuck: wake him up and I will hurt anyone no matter who it is!

jon: same here! *shades falls out and his eyes are showed*

fireholt66: well that happen! *shakes like a leaf*

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick and little emalf waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 17/30]

[froze clothes 13/25]

[child emalf 2/50]

[satanick torture 2/3]


	42. dare 35

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Wodahs-Fukami! its for chlomaki!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

chlomaki: it for me!

fireholt66: yep and it say you have to steal kurotsuno number one chocolate!

kurotsuno: hm? *eating chocolate*

chlomaki: well I will be dead after this dare.

ivlis: yea pretty much. *holding emalf*

chlomaki: well I have to get this done. *walks up to kurotsuno and steals are chocolate and runs*

kurotsuno: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE! CHLOMAKI!

little emalf: what is going to happen now!

ivlis: nothing emalf. *walks back to the kitchen with sookie*

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends~!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 18/30]

[froze clothes 14/25]

[child emalf 3/50]

[satanick torture 3/3]


	43. ask 7

vendetto88: we are back with another ask from ZheAwesome_Mintbunny and its for jon!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

jon: for me!

fireholt66: yes! its said why do you hate being call jonny boy!

jon: easy! because its not what master emalf named me!

emalf: he only listens to what I named him.

fireholt66: well you have it!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 19/30]

[froze clothes 15/25]

[child emalf 4/50]


	44. dare 36

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from Nimi_The_Knight!

fireholt66: the dare is for sal the trashy shark!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

sal: oohh! for me? nice!

vendetto88: the dare said you have to wear a dress for 40 asks/dares!

sal: ok. *his suit changes to a dress*

emalf: hahahahahaha! sal is wearing a dress!

jon: can I eat him?!

chuck: if you eat him then you will be sick.

jon: I don't want to be sick!

fireholt66: that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys later when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you later my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 20/30]

[froze clothes 16/25]

[child emalf 5/50]

[dress wearing sal 1/40]


	45. dare 37

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from Wodahs-Fukami!

fireholt66: its for ivlis and siralos!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

ivlis: why me!

siralos: oh I got a dare.

vendetto88: the dare say you guys have to wear the "get alone" shirt for 6 asks and dares!

ivlis: WHY ME!

siralos: I am ok with it!

*ivlis and siralos are now wearing the get along shirt*

ivlis: I am going to die!

siralos: now~now you wont die.

ivlis: yes, I will because you are here!

siralos: wow, rude!

fireholt66: that's all for this is dare!

jon: we will see you when we get another ask and dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you later my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 21/30]

[froze clothes 17/25]

[child emalf 6/50]

[dress wearing sal 2/40]

[get along shirt 1/6]


	46. dare 38

vendetto88: we are back with another dare! its from Lusifer02!

fireholt66: its for hanten!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

hanten: yay!

fireholt66: its say you have to hug met!

met: ...

hanten: ok.

*hanten hugs met*

fireholt66: wow! that's it for this dare!

jon: we will get back to you when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 22/30]

[froze clothes 18/25]

[child emalf 7/50]

[dress wearing sal 3/40]

[get along shirt 2/6]


	47. ask 8

vendetto88: we are back with another ask from IvanaStalovic and its they first time here! *everyone claps there hands*

fireholt66: the ask is for rieta!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

rieta: for me. nice.

fireholt66: the ask said Rieta,now you are a lamp geniue,right. Can I make three wishes?!

rieta: naturally if you find my lamp first then I will make three wishes for you.

sookie: oh! nice!

jon: I have done better!

emalf: its your job to do better?

jon: I know!

*emalf and chuck facepalms*

fireholt66: will that's all for this ask!

jon: we will see you guys later when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 23/30]

[froze clothes 19/25]

[child emalf 8/50]

[dress wearing sal 4/40]

[get along shirt 3/6]


	48. dare 39

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from IvanaStalovic!

fireholt66: the dare is for ivlis!

poemi: YAY!

ivlis: me again?

fireholt66: its says you to cant wear your wing scarf for 20 asks/dares!

ivlis: WHAT! WHY ME! *starts sobbing*

siralos: wow my son is a baby.

ivlis: GGGGGRRRRR! *bites siralos shoulder and claws his chest*

siralos: OW! STOP IT!

jon: ohohoh! this dares are getting my good everytime!

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you later friends

*everyone waves goodbye but ivlis and siralos*

[yosafire clothes 24/30]

[froze clothes 20/25]

[child emalf 9/50]

[dress wearing sal 5/40]

[get along shirt 4/6]

[scarfless ivlis 1/20]


	49. dare 40

vendetto88: we got another dare from Lusifer20!

fireholt66: its for hanten!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

hanten: oh! what is it!

fireholt66: it said you have to dress up as a princess for 5 asks/dares!

hanten: WHAT?! *her outfit turned to a princess dress*

sookie: she looks cute in that dress!

hanten: i feel like dyeing!

fireholt66: well that's all for that dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 25/30]

[froze clothes 21/25]

[child emalf 10/50]

[dress wearing sal 6/40]

[get along shirt 5/6]

[scarfless ivlis 2/20]

[hanten the princess 1/5]


	50. ask 9

vendetto88: we are back with another ask from IvanaStalovic!

fireholt66: its for kurotsuno!

kurotsuno: oh, for me.

fireholt66: it says why do you hate your father so much?! what happen so you hate him?!

kurotsuno: because he is so annoying and wont stop calling me oliva my human name.

jon: wow! you are like me i hate it when people call me a different name than my real name!

kurotsuno: do you want to hang out.

jon: sure!

fireholt66: wow, that's a different turn of events?!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 26/30]

[froze clothes 22/25]

[child emalf 11/50]

[dress wearing sal 7/40]

[get along shirt 6/6]

[scarfless ivlis 3/20]

[hanten the princess 2/5]


	51. dare 41

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from ThisStrangeFangirl!

fireholt66: its for jon!

poemi: YAY! *jumping up and down*

jon: ohohoh!

fireholt66: it said jon has to rule the flame underworld for one day!

jon: ohoh! first thing i am going to do has devil is ... torture satanick and reficul till they beat for death!

satanick and reficul: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

jon: yes! i am going to love this!

emalf: jon is having fun now.

ivlis: huh? well this wont end well.

fireholt66: you can say that again! that's all for this dare!

jon: hehehe! *covered in satanick and reficul blood* we will see you guys when we can get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick and reficul waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 27/30]

[froze clothes 23/25]

[child emalf 12/50]

[dress wearing sal 8/40]

[scarfless ivlis 4/20]

[hanten the princess 3/5]


	52. dare 42

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Themelodyofme and its for yosafire!

poemi: YAY! *she said jumping up and down*

yosafire: YES! my first dare!

fireholt66: it says you have to hangout with emalf for the next 50 asks/dare!

little emalf: whos yosafire?

yosafire: im yosafire little one.

little emalf: i don't want to hang with her! *starts crying*

vendetto88: i forget emalf a child again!

jon: hm? *eating satanick guts*

satanick: GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!

vendetto: this is getting weirder!

fireholt66: well, that's all we have for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye but little emalf*

[yosafire clothes 28/30]

[froze clothes 24/25]

[child emalf 13/50]

[dress wearing sal 9/40]

[scarfless ivlis 5/20]

[hanten the princess 4/5]

[levi tortures satanick 22/60]


	53. dare 43

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from YukinoHanaNana017 and its their first time here!

fireholt66: and the dare is for shirogane!

poemi: YAY!

shirogane: me? really what is it?

fireholt66: it says you have to be an opposite personality and you are stronger during this period and you can beat up idate using him as your favorite method for 30 asks/dares!

idate: WHAT?!

jon: ohohoh! very awesome dare!

chuck: you are only saying that so you can see idate get his but kicked.

jon: is that wrong?!

chuck: not really.

little emalf: what is going to happen to the orca?

sookie: nothing my dear! *picks up emalf and walks to the kitchen*

*shirogane attacks idate with a baseball bat filled with nails*

fireholt66: that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but idate waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 29/30]

[froze clothes 25/25]

[child emalf 14/30]

[dress wearing sal 10/40]

[scarfless ivlis 6/20]

[hanten the princess 5/5]

[levi tortures satanick 23/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 1/30]


	54. dare 44

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from Lusifer02!

fireholt66: the dare is for hanten!

poemi: YAY!

hanten: me again?

fireholt66: it says you have to wear a fairy costume for 10 asks/dares!

hanten: NNNOOO! *changes into a fairy costume*

sookie: she still looks girly!

jon: hahaha! this is gold for me!

little emalf: why is she wearing a fairy costume?

chuck: cause its a dare.

vendetto: YAHOO! im wearing my clothes again!

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[yosafire clothes 30/30]

[child emalf 15/30]

[dress wearing sal 11/40]

[scarfless ivlis 7/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 1/10]

[levi tortures satanick 24/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 2/30]


	55. dare 45

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Shiina_Kuroiwa and its their first time here!

fireholt66: the dare is for satanick and reficul!

poemi: YAY!

satanick/reficul: what is it?

fireholt66: it says satanick and reficul has to wear pink princess dresses for 10 asks/dares!

satanick: NO! bonnie will rape me for wearing pink clothes and dresses!

vendetto: SHUT UP DOG! NO ONE CARES!

satanick: ivlis, your son is so mean!

ivlis: that's want you get for being an asshole.

reficul: satanick just bear with it.

*sookie and jon changes satanick and reficul into their pink princess dresses*

bonnie: bunny mama wants to play~!

satanick: NNNNNOOOO! *gets grabbed back to bonnie room*

shirogane: has anyone seen idate?

jon: idate?! ohohoh you mean the orca hiding in my kitchen stood!

chuck: why is he hiding in your stood?

jon: tiring to hide from shirogane! uh-ho i told shirogane!

*shirogane goes into the kitchen and attacks idate again*

ivlis/vendetto: WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN MY KITCHEN!

reficul: oh my god.

vendetto: that well be you if you continue to be a bitch to my old man!

ivlis: my not old! my middle aged!

vendetto: you are older than me!

*everyone in the flame castle walks in and stares at shirogane attacking idate*

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick and bonnie waves goodbye*

[child emalf 16/30]

[dress wearing sal 12/40]

[scarfless ivlis 7/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 2/10]

[levi tortures satanick 25/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 3/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 1/10]


	56. dare 46

vendetto88: we are back with another dare from YukinoHanaNana017!

fireholt66: its for shirogane again!

poemi: YAY!

shirogane: what is it?

fireholt66: shirogane has to be genderbent for 10 asks/dares!

shirogane: what?! *turns into a girl*

jon: what is up with these genderbent dares?!

chuck: who knows.

idate: why is shirogane a girl?

siralos: its a dare fish.

idate: im a mammal not a fish!

shirogane-chan: come here fishy!

idate: NOPE, NOPE! *runs away*

shirogane-chan: come back here! *runs after idate*

ivlis: idate is a baby.

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but idate waves goodbye*

[child emalf 17/30]

[dress wearing sal 13/40]

[scarfless ivlis 8/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 3/10]

[levi tortures satanick 26/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 4/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 2/10]

[female shirogane 1/10]


	57. dare 47

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Night376!

poemi: yay! *jumps up and down*

fireholt66: the dare is for ivlis!

ivlis: me? what is it.

vendetto88: the dare says you have to set satanick on fire for the next 10 asks/dare!

ivlis: alright! *sets satanick on fire*

satanick: WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING BULLIED!

jon: cause your trash and a perv! *he said in a very creepy tone*

bonnie: ah~! bunny mama is on fire~! yay!

satanick: ahh! the fire burns! it burns really bad!

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare!

jon: we well see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone but satanick waves goodbye*

[child emalf 18/30]

[dress wearing sal 14/40]

[scarfless ivlis 9/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 4/10]

[levi tortures satanick 27/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 5/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 3/10]

[female shirogane 2/10]

[satanick on fire 1/10]


	58. ask 10

vendetto88: we are back with another ask from YukinoHanaNana017!

poemi: YAY! *jumps up and down*

fireholt66: the ask is for the ice scream cast!

everyone: ah?

vendetto88: it said who would you be in mogeko castle?

idate: mogeko king.

normal shirogane: defect mogeko.

opposite shirogane: shinya!

rocma: moge-ko.

rock: the monster.

mafuyu: prosciutto fairy.

peraco: yonaka.

sunosan: hasu.

fireholt66: well that's all for this ask!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 19/30]

[dress wearing sal 15/40]

[scarfless ivlis 10/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 5/10]

[levi tortures satanick 28/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 6/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 4/10]

[female shirogane 3/10]

[satanick on fire 2/10]


	59. dare 48

vendetto88: "we are back with another dare and its from NekoPancake101 and its for everyone but satanick!"

all: "what is it?"

fireholt66: "it says everyone to be nice to satanick No torture No sexual abuse just be nice and friendly for 10 dare/ask!"

satanick: "finally someone cares about me!"

jon: "not likely trash!"

satanick: "it said you have to be friendly to me, jon."

jon: "you know that will never happen trash!"

chuck: "yep, jon was created to be evil and being nice is not in his DNA."

satanick: "wwaahh!"

jon: "but i will only for the 10 asks/dares are over satanick.." *almost vomits."

ivlis: "well, i will be hiding behind emalf for protect."

emalf: "yep, just hide behind the fire bat demon."

vendetto: "this is the worst dare! i want to beat up satanick so much!"

fireholt66: "well that's all for this dare!"

jon: "we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!"

sookie: "~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!"

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 20/30]

[dress wearing sal 16/40]

[scarfless ivlis 11/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 6/10]

[levi tortures satanick 29/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 7/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 5/10]

[female shirogane 4/10]

[satanick on fire 3/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 1/10]


	60. ask 11

vendetto88: "we are back with another ask and its from Themelodyofme and its for ivlis!

ivlis: "for me?"

fireholt66: "it say why is your weak point scarfs?"

ivlis: "its easy. there are soft and they are also works as my wings."

vendetto: "whatelse?"

ivlis: "and i cant be myself without scarfs in my life."

fireholt66: "will that's all for this ask."

jon: "we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!"

sookie: "~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!"

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 21/30]

[dress wearing sal 17/40]

[scarfless ivlis 12/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 7/10]

[levi tortures satanick 30/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 8/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 6/10]

[female shirogane 5/10]

[satanick on fire 4/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 2/10]


	61. ask 12

vendetto88: "we are back with another ask and its from Themelodyofme and its for yosafire and froze!"

yosafire/froze: "us?"

fireholt66: "it says If you met your ancestor, what would you say to him?"

yosafire: "i would say your a guy, i though you were a lady!"

froze: "i would say no way in hell your my ancestor cause your to gay for me."

fireholt66: "well that's for this ask!"

jon: "we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!"

sookie: "~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!"

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 22/30]

[dress wearing sal 18/40]

[scarfless ivlis 13/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 8/10]

[levi tortures satanick 31/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 9/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 7/10]

[female shirogane 6/10]

[satanick on fire 5/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 3/10]


	62. dare 49

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Undertale-Stories and its for satanick!

poemi: yay! *jumps up and down*

fireholt66: it said satanick to have a opposite personality, like being all innocent for 10 asks/dares!

satanick: WHAT! i cant do that, im the worlds biggest perv!

jon: then be innocent are i will torture you!

chuck: you have to be nice to trash.

satanick: yea, yea be nice.

jon: hm? *walks up to satanick* never in your like time trash!

satanick: huh... *shivers*

ivlis: this got good fast.

vendetto: yep it did.

fireholt66: will that's all for this dare!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 23/30]

[dress wearing sal 19/40]

[scarfless ivlis 14/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 9/10]

[levi tortures satanick 32/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 10/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 8/10]

[female shirogane 7/10]

[satanick on fire 6/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 4/10]

[innocent satanick 1/10]


	63. ask 13

vendetto88: hello again my lovely! its me the bloody vendetto88 and we are here with another ask and its from Thescarycatwolf and its their first time here!

fireholt66: we have an ask for emalf and vendetto!

poemi: yay! big brother and emalf!

vendetto: what is the ask?

emalf: wats iz it?

fireholt66: do emalf and vendetto still see each other?!

vendetto: well yes, only when my father doesn't see and fights with me.

emalf: i see him all the time!

jon: yea go master emalf!

fireholt66: oh and hanten is done with her dare!

hanten: yes no more fairy costume!

sookie: yes, yes go! my darlings!

vendetto88: well that's all for this ask my dears!

jon: we will see you guys when we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ till next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 24/30]

[dress wearing sal 20/40]

[scarfless ivlis 15/20]

[hanten in the fairy costume 10/10]

[levi tortures satanick 33/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 11/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 9/10]

[female shirogane 8/10]

[satanick on fire 7/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 5/10]

[innocent satanick 2/10]


	64. dare 50

vendetto88: we are back with another dare and its from Mirai_Mikona and its their first time here!

fireholt66: we have a dare and its for yosafire and yosaflame!

poemi: yea!

yosafire: oh yea me!

yosaflame: ... *rolls eyes*

fireholt66: the dare saids yosafire and yosaflame to hang out. yosaflame has to act like a nice caring dad and took care of yosafire for 20 asks/dare!

yosafire: oh i got to hang out with my ancestor!

yosaflame: whatever but sense its a dare and i like do it in the name of my lord devil.

kcalb: ... ok.

ivlis: well that's odd.

rieta: yes it is my lord.

vendetto88: oh and satanick and reficul dare is now over and no longer wearing pink dresses!

satanick: yes no more dresses but im still on fire and it still burns!

reficul: im fine with this dresses on. im still going to wear it sense my brother likes it.

fireholt66: well that's all for this dare.

jon: we will see you guys next time we get another ask or dare!

sookie: ~bye-bye~ see you next time my friends!

*everyone waves goodbye*

[child emalf 25/30]

[dress wearing sal 21/40]

[scarfless ivlis 16/20]

[levi tortures satanick 34/60]

[shirogane attacks idate 12/30]

[pink princess dresses satanick and reficul 10/10]

[female shirogane 9/10]

[satanick on fire 8/10]

[everyone being nice to satanick 6/10]

[innocent satanick 3/10]

[caring and lovely father yosaflame 1/20]


End file.
